monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Element
The Ice Element is an Elemental Effect which can be utilized offensively by both hunters and monsters. It uses the intense cold of wind and ice to buffet opponents and cause additional damage. Monsters that are capable of using the Ice Element tend to live in sub-zero climates, as their ability to wield it usually depends on the presence of ice and snow in their environment. There are a number of exceptions to this rule however, and certain ice-wielding monsters can be found in temperate forests, tropical jungles, and swamps. Most monsters which utilize the Ice Element can inflict the Iceblight status, which heightens an opponent's stamina consumption. The Ice Element can be infused into weapons to cause additional elemental damage. When an ice weapon strikes, it releases a cloud of ice and snow into the wound, which can be extremely effective against certain monsters. Unlike all other elements which were introduced in Monster Hunter, the Ice Element was introduced later, in Monster Hunter 2. Ice Element Monsters File:2ndGen-Giadrome and Giaprey Render 001.png|Giaprey and Giadrome MHX-Blangonga Render 001.png|Blango and Blangonga File:MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Ukanlos Render 001.png|Ukanlos File:3rdGen-Barioth Render 001.png|Barioth File:MH4-Lagombi Render 001.png|Lagombi IceBarroth.png|Jade Barroth Glacial Agnaktor Render.png|Glacial Agnaktor File:MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png|Zamtrios File:MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render 001.png|Oroshi Kirin File:MHX-Gamuto Render 001.png|Gamuto File:FrontierGen-Dyuragaua Render 003.png|Dyuragaua Aruganosu Render.png|Aruganosu File:FrontierGen-Anorupatisu Render 001.png|Anorupatisu File:FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 002.png|Giaorugu File:FrontierGen-Nono Orugaron Render 001.png|Nono Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Kamu Orugaron Render 001.png|Kamu Orugaron Monster Weak to the Ice Element File:MH4-Gendrome and Genprey Render 001.png|Gendrome File:MH4-Yian Kut-Ku and Konchu Render 001.png|Yian Kut-Ku File:MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|Rathalos (2nd Gen) File:MH4U-Diablos Render 001.png|Diablos File:MH4U-Black Diablos Render 001.png|Black Diablos Rajang MH4 Render.png|Rajang File:2ndGen-Copper Blangonga Render 002.png|Copper Blangonga File:MH4-Emerald Congalala Render 001.png|Emerald Congalala File:MHX-Shogun Ceanataur Render 001.png|Shogun Ceanataur File:MH4U-Plum Daimyo Hermitaur Render 001.png|Plum Daimyo Hermitaur File:2ndGen-King Shakalaka Render 001.png|King Shakalaka File:MH4-Remobra Render 001.png|Remobra File:2ndGen-Lunastra Render 001.png|Lunastra File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 002.png|Yama Tsukami File:MHX-Arzuros Render 001.png|Arzuros File:3rdGen-Qurupeco Render 001.png|Qurupeco File:MHP3-Crimson Qurupeco Render 001.png|Crimson Qurupeco Great-Froggi.png|Great Wroggi Hapulbokka.png|Nibelsnarf Sand Barioth Render.png|Sand Barioth Dobosubspecies.png|Rust Duramboros File:MH3U-Brachydios Render 002.png|Brachydios Nargacuga Rare Species Render.png|Lucent Nargacuga File:MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png|Zinogre File:3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|Jhen Mohran Albatrion Custom Render.png|Alatreon (On the ground) File:MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|Dire Miralis File:MH4U-Desert Seltas Render 001.png|Desert Seltas File:MH4U-Desert Seltas Queen and Desert Seltas Render 001.png|Desert Seltas Queen File:MH4U-Berserk Tetsucabra Render 001.png|Berserk Tetsucabra File:MH4U-Tigerstripe Zamtrios Render 001.png|Tigerstripe Zamtrios File:MH4-Najarala Render 001.png|Najarala File:MH4-Molten Tigrex Render 001.png|Molten Tigrex MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios File:FrontierGen-Hypnocatrice Rare Species Render 001.png|Hypnocatrice Rare Species File:FrontierGen-Gogomoa Render 001.png|Gogomoa File:FrontierGen-Espinas Render 002.png|Espinas File:FrontierGen-Berukyurosu Render 003.png|Berukyurosu File:FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|Abiorugu Goruganosu Render.png|Goruganosu File:FrontierGen-Farunokku Render 001.png|Farunokku File:FrontierGen-Midogaron Render 001.png|Midogaron File:FrontierGen-Zerureusu Render 001.png|Zerureusu File:FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 002.png|Shantien File:FrontierGen-Diorekkusu Render 001.png|Diorekkusu Image Gallery File:MH4-Lagombi Screenshot 003.jpg|Lagombi using its Ice Throw attack Dyuragaua-IceClaw.gif|Dyuragaua's ice claws GiaoruguSwipe.jpg|Giaorugu's ice tail. FrontierGen-Aruganosu Screenshot 006.jpg|Aruganosu's blizzard PokaradonToss.jpg|Pokaradon's snow ball File:MH4-Oroshi Kirin Screenshot 005.png|Oroshi Kirin's icicles File:MHFGG-Kamu Orugaron Screenshot 001.jpg|Kamu Orugaron's frozen limbs. Popular Ice Weapons File:MH4-Great Sword Render 047.png|Frozen Speartuna File:MH4-Long Sword Render 006.png|Edel's Ice File:MH4-Sword and Shield Render 053.png|Daora's Razor File:MH4-Dual Blades Render 027.png|Snow Sisters File:Weapon032.png|Ukanlos Trampler File:MH4-Hunting Horn Render 013.png|Frost General File:MH4-Lance Render 048.png|Daora's Fang File:MH4-Gunlance Render 031.png|Lagomberatrix File:MH4-Switch Axe Render 005.png|Galefrost File:MH4-Charge Blade Render 007.png|Squaliarma File:MH4-Insect Glaive Render 011.png|Violindigo Hail File:MH4-Bow Render 003.png|Icicle Bow Category:Elements